All Hail King Julien, Clover & Julien Love Story
by 75thRangerRegiment
Summary: This story is a remake of sdream33s story I have continued it for them, all credits are given to sdream33 for half of the story. Please Share, Review and I hope you all enjoy!


**THIS IS A REMAKE OF SDREAM33s STORY JUST REMADE TO CONTINUE IT FOR THEM ALL CREDITS GO TO SDREAM33**

It was a sunny morning in Madagascar when King Julien awoke from his slumber. He sat up in his bed and slowly crawled out of bed. After freshening up and putting his crown on, he left his bedroom and went to find Maurice and Clover for breakfast.

''Morning your majesty!'' Maurice exclaimed happily. he pulled his chair out and Julien sat down.

''Thanks Maurice..'' Julien smiled at his best friend before looking over at Clover and smiling. ''Good Morning Clover..''

''Oh Morning King Julien..'' Clover said. She smiled at Julien before looking back down at her feet. Clover still didn't want to face the king. A few days ago they shared a night together.

''Um guys I gotta go...'' Clover quickly said before standing up and walking towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Maurice asked.

''Ive got a few errands to run...'' Clover exclaimed before running out the door.

''Whats wrong with her?'' Maurice asked, confused.

''Maurice if I tell you this, you promise not to tell anyone else?'' Julien began nervously.

''Of course your majesty...what is it?''

''Well um...when we were all at that party 3 days ago...Clover wasn't feeling to good. I took her back to my bedroom and layed her down, got her some water. We stared at each other for a while and then we kissed. Things happened after that kiss and lets just say...we ended up spending the rest of the night together..in...m...my bed.'' The king blushed before looking down at his feet.

''You guys did that all night! That's where you were?!'' Maurice shouted.

''Ssh Maurice someone will hear you! And yes we did. Now she barely talks to me and when she is protecting me..she doesn't talk or anything! I don't know what to do! I really like her..and not just as a friend.'' Julien sat down and rested his face on the table.

''Well Julien... I would show her that you love her...'' Maurice said.

''Your right...I need to show it to her. Thanks Maurice you've been great help.'' Julien exclaimed happily. ''Ill go find her..''

Julien set off to find Clover. He looked all around the rain forest until deciding to go to her tree. Sure enough she was there, looking out at the kingdom.

''Clover...'' Julien said from behind her. Clover stood up and turned around.

''Oh your majesty, what are you doing here?'' Clover asked.

''I just came to see you.'' Julien sat down next to her and took her hand. ''Why do you keep avoiding me?''

''I…I'm not. What makes you think that?'' Clover stammered nervously.

''Clover it's pretty obvious. Every time I walk into a room you say you have to go. When you protect me you say nothing.'' Julien said, still holding her hand.

''I guess I'm just embarrassed. I mean it's not everyday I sleep with a King.'' Clover sighed, before turning away from Julien.

''Clover...'' Julien turned her to face him and rested his free hand on her cheek. ''Never feel embarrassed. That was one of the best days of my life. And I know that probably sounds a bit weird. But that's not the point! The best part of that day was kissing you, holding you. It's heartbreaking seeing you avoid me.''

''Julien I... I just feel like this can't work. I'm just your bodyguard. I'm not special...I mean look at me!'' Clover said.

''Clover you're more than just my bodyguard. You're my best friend. I love you Clover...''

Clover looked down at the floor speechless and trying to find the right words to say.

"King Julien…" Clover replied as tears slid down her fur. Julien looked at her, but before he could say anything Clover interrupted pressing her lips against his. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds until they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Julien." Clover replied with a weak smile.

"Shall we head back and eat some breakfast? Maurice is waiting for us." King Julien replied with a huge smile on his face.

"I... guess we should, after all I am hungry." Clover replied.

As they walked back to the plane on the tree Clover and King Julien could see that the Village is quiet, it just seems that people are either sleeping or that they can be eating breakfast.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by Maurice.

"Oh hello Your majesty, Clover. I was wondering when you two would be back." Maurice said as Julien and Clover sat down and began eating.

"Yes Maurice we have returned." King Julien replied.

* * *

 **This story will be continued I hope you like it so far!**


End file.
